Treasured Gifts (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: Thorin est rentré après un long voyage avec des cadeaux pour ses deux petits neveux. (family fluffy)


**Auteure** : Italian Hobbit

 **Traductrice** : Adalas

 **Disclaimers** : Rien est à moi, hormis la traduction. Le texte en VO est disponible sur ce site. L'auteure étant difficilement joignable n'a pas répondu à ma demande de trad, la fic sera donc retirée si elle le demande.

 **Note de la traductrice** : Un petit OS family tout fluffy qui j'espère vous plaira !

* * *

Une force soudaine frappa les deux jambes de Thorin et manqua de le renverser lorsqu'il entra.

\- Mon Oncle ! Mon Oncle, tu es rentré ! s'écria une petite voix aiguë.

Thorin baissa le regard vers la petite tête blonde à qui appartenait la voix et sourit chaleureusement. Accroché à son autre jambe il y avait un autre enfant aux grands yeux avec un pouce dans la bouche et un bras enroulé autour de la cuisse de son oncle.

\- Oui, je suis rentré, Fili, dit Thorin. Ça faisait longtemps. Tu as été sage ?

\- J'ai été très sage ! s'exclama Fili en sautillant et en levant ses bras en l'air. Même Kili a été sage ! Il a seulement cassé deux trucs quand tu étais pas là.

\- Seulement deux ? releva Thorin, masquant à peine une grimace exaspérée. Eh bien, je suppose que c'est mieux que d'habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu pour nous ? demanda Kili dans un staccato balbutiant de jeune enfant.

Il serra ses mains autour de la jambe de Thorin puis tendit les bras, et Thorin se pencha et souleva son plus jeune neveu.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous deux qui, je pense vous plaira vraiment, déclara Thorin. C'est dans mon sac. Fili, tu veux bien aller le chercher pour moi ? Fais attention avec.

Fili poussa un cri de joie et courut chercher le sac que Thorin avait déposé près de la porte. Il le ramassa précautionneusement et le ramena, le déposant aux pieds de son oncle. Celui-ci se baissa et déposa doucement Kili au sol.

\- Maintenant, avant que j'ouvre le sac, vous devez tous les deux me promettre quelque chose, déclara sérieusement Thorin.

Deux paires d'yeux, l'une bleu vif et l'autre brun chaud le regardèrent attentivement.

\- Vous devrez en prendre soin, poursuivit Thorin, ils sont précieux et vous en serez responsables.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interrogea Kili.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir en prendre soin et ne pas le casser, répondit Fili.

\- C'est ça, approuva Thorin, pouvez-vous me le promettre ?

Une tête dorée et une châtaigne acquiescèrent furieusement.

\- Bien, dit Thorin et il ouvrit le sac. Il farfouilla et retira en premier un violon petit mais délicatement ciselé qui brillait magnifiquement à la lumière du feu.

\- C'est pour toi, Fili, dit-il en tendant le violon et l'archet à l'enfant attentif, je t'ai vu observer les violonistes sur la place et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais aimer.

\- Wow, dit Fili, ses yeux brillant d'admiration, c'est pour moi ?

\- Oui, répondit Thorin, tu aimes ?

Fili serra doucement contre lui l'instrument et hocha la tête.

\- Merci, mon Oncle, dit-il (Il força sa voix à prendre une intonation plus profonde, comme s'il essayait de paraître plus vieux) J'en prendrais soin.

\- Et moi ? couina Kili, sautillant et serrant le bras de Thorin, est-ce que j'ai un violon moi aussi ?

Thorin ricana.

\- Non, mon garçon, dit-il, peut-être lorsque tu seras un peu plus vieux. Mais je crois que j'ai autre chose qui te plaira.

Il farfouilla à nouveau dans le sac et en sortit un arc, un petit arc fin et quelque flèches émoussées pour l'accompagner. Les yeux de Kili s'écarquillèrent encore plus largement qu'avant - si c'était possible - et il leva le regard vers son oncle.

\- Un arc ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une arme naine, rétorqua Fili, hautain en jetant un regard curieux à son oncle.

\- Toutes ne sont pas des armes à courte portée, Fili, répondit Thorin, et Kili à l'œil perçant. Il fera un excellent archer.

\- Je peux l'avoir ? quémanda Kili excité en tendant ses mains menues. Thorin lui tendit le cadeau et Kili le prit avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se brise rien qu'en étant tenu. Il eut un immense sourire et se jeta sur son oncle, Thorin détourna la tête de la trajectoire de l'arc juste à temps tandis que Kili enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Secouant la tête et retenant son rire, Thorin serra doucement son petit neveu contre lui. Bientôt Fili enroula à son tour ses bras autour de lui, et Thorin libéra son autre bras pour serrer ses deux neveux.

\- Merci, mon Oncle, dirent-ils en chœur et Thorin sourit. Puis ils se reculèrent et coururent avec leur nouveaux cadeaux pour les montrer à leur mère et hurlant « Môman ! » sur tout le trajet.

Thorin se releva et souleva son sac, riant tandis qu'il regardait les silhouettes de ses neveux qui s'éloignaient. Il savait qu'il avait prit un risque en leur donnant des objets si précieux, mais il était sûr qu'ils seraient aussi précautionneux que des enfants puissent l'être, et il ne péchait pas par excès de confiance.

Soudain, un horrible bruit strident atteignit ses oreilles et il tressaillit momentanément surpris puis, avec un éclair de compréhension, Thorin rit – un rire profond qui venait directement de sa poitrine. Fili tentait clairement de jouer de son nouveau violon.

\- Oh, on devra faire avec un moment, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.


End file.
